ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Storage
Cold Storage is the pilot episode of ''Ben 10: Behind The Scenes.'' Plot Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are driving through Daroo, a small town, when suddenly, Ben's Omnitrix goes off, making a "beep-beep" noise, over and over. Ben taps the Omnitrix multiple times, but nothing happens. When Ben tries to turn into an alien, the Omnitrix simply does nothing. Ben then gives up trying to stop the noise. Meanwhile, above the Earth, a projectile is shooting towards the Earth. It looks like a humanoid. It rockets straight towards Daroo, locked onto the signal of the Omnitrix. It slightly smiles and thinks about what it will do when it lands. On Earth, Ben notices that the Omnitrix has started beeping more and more frequently and louder. He starts worrying that something bad is coming and notifies Grandpa Max. Max goes to check the Interplanetary Defense status, but suddenly, a meteor comes streaking out of the sky and lands over a hill from the Rustbucket. Ben, Gwen and Grandpa go to check it out. When they arrive there, the Omnitrix stops beeping and goes silent. Ben, Gwen and Grandpa look in the crater and a humanoid figure with a white suit jumps out. Ben goes to transform, but Grandpa reminds him that not all aliens are evil. Ben hesitates, but in that instant, the figure strikes! The figure fires energy bolts at the Tennysons, but Gwen uses her powers to create a shield around them, but struggles to keep it up when the energy bolts hit. Ben then selects Four Arms on the dial, but instead gets Benmummy. Benmummy tries to wrap up the figure, but the figure rips through the bandages, dashes over to Ben and smacks him in the face! Ben goes flying, and lands on top of the Rustbucket. Ben looks around and sees Gwen barely holding the figure off. Suddenly, a blast comes in from the side and Grandpa runs in, holding a DNA cannon. This DNA cannon was the one that is supposed to make stuff explode, but instead, a beacon comes from the figure's mouth and he implodes on himself. Then he somehow teleports over to behind the Rustbucket and flips it over with Ben on top. Ben is now stuck under the Rustbucket. And on top of all that, the Omnitrix times out and Ben reverts to human. Luckily for the Tennysons, the flash from the Omnitrix temporarily blinds the figure and he stumbles backwards. Gwen finds this as an opportunity to land a spinning kick on his chest. Grandpa has switched weapons and is using the Null Void Projector to suck the figure in. The figure slips, but as he is about to go in, a humanoid scream can be heard from him and then, the portal disappears! The figure starts to get up, but falls over. The Rustbucket then flips back over and Ben is standing under it, as Bubblefield, holding a ginormous bubble which was used to flip the Rustbucket back over. He deflates it, and comes over to the figure. The suit's face mask then disappears, revealing a light-skinned face with black hair and red eyes. The eyes slowly move around, and notices the Tennysons. More importantly, he notices the Omnitrix. He gets up and asks if they are the Tennysons. Ben asks him who wants to know. He tells them he is Tyler Parker, son of Elaine Parker. Max looks up, the name quite obviously startling him. He gives Tyler a quick scan with the DNA Scanner and realizes that there is a bit of Elaine's DNA in him. Ben asks him who Elaine is and Grandpa tells him Elaine was an old Plumber partner of his. Grandpa asks Tyler why he is here and Tyler tells him that some bounty hunters are looking for him and he needs somewhere to hide. He asks Grandpa if he can hide with them and help them. Grandpa says that he can and the Tennysons (and their new addition) are last seen back on the road, driving out of Daroo. Back at the crash site, a cloaked figure comes down from the sky and uses the same DNA Scanner that Max used to locate any residual traces on Tyler's DNA. He finds it, and smiles. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 782) makes his debut. *Gwen Tennyson (Earth-782) makes her debut. *Maxwell Tennyson (Earth-782) makes his debut. *Tyler Parker makes his debut. *Benmummy (Earth-782) makes his debut. *Bubblefield makes his debut *Unknown Figure makes his debut. Minor Events Characters *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 782) *Gwen Tennyson (Earth-782) *Maxwell Tennyson (Earth-782) *Tyler Parker Villains *Tyler Parker (temporarily) *Unknown Figure Aliens Used *Benmummy (Earth-782) *Bubblefield Trivia *The white suit that Tyler wore was actually his bio-suit. Category:Episodes